everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Crimson "Cri" White's Diary
Stepping Out Oh so if you look at that, after a summer vacation full of bliss I'm starting at this absaloutley lovely school called Ever After High. This year seems to be rather...interesting, as, well, from what Apple tells me, Raven Queen- daughter of our Evil Queen- wants to change her destiny, and you know what? GOOD FOR HER! I'm done with being the hidden and unknown sister of the most popular girl in school. I'm done with being refered to as a 'freaky fangirl'. I'm over it, because as soon as I step into those hallways, well, people are gonna hear the name "Crimson White" and think a lot differently... Chapter One Dearest 'Sup Diary! So, today was my orientation day, and many messed up things happened. There was a 'welcome party' which ended up as the perfect death scene of Daring Charming's ego, and then came the whole song and dance about ''my destiny. ''May I ask, WHAT DESTINY? Headmaster Grimm held a mingle evening for all the new students, as well as some new exchange kids! Among them was this girl called Abigail (who by the way is crazier than Madeline Hatter on happy pills). Who killed this HUGE spider that snuck in. ''Nice going, Mr. Hood! ''Anyways, I hope to GRIMM that she doesn't turn out to be like vein and self-aware as of such, as I REEAALLY hate people like that. But anywho. I hope to writers that things are gonna be okay, as I got the typical stares from Ashlynn Ella, Briar Beauty and Blondie Lockes for turning up to the event, but anywho. I'm considering ditching the whole 'blonde hair, red streaks' look, as my highlights seem to be fading. Maybe I'll cut all my hair off and dye it..i dunno, Green?! I'm in the mood to take risks, hex, maybe I'll carry on with drum lessons, daddy says I should start acting like a princess. Ms. White doesn't care. Anyways, I'm gonna go listen to Melody Piper's new EP she's relaeased. Best, DJ. Ever. Chapter Two Dear diary, Nothing much happened today to really write about. I returned to my course on the drums, and my teacher says I have improved over the summer. Which is great. I love playing on the drum kit. Apparently it's a great way to relax. I also started turning up to classes and I've met some pretty cool people, for a start, I've been talking with my roommate, Sofia. And her sarcasm might as well be the greatest thing about her! Either way, she's alright I guess. I've also been introdcued to Sofia's friend Abigail, who is the chic who did the "It hath been slain" deal. She's alright I guess, and she definatly has an interest in a dude or two...the little slut brat. Heh, can't blame her. She has a rather interesting eye... As well as Sofia and Abigail, I've met this rather interesting girl...her name is Linda, and well, if you thought I was rebelious, ha! I'm sure we're gonna get along just fine...and she's introduced me to this Celle chick, who I must say is the ulitmate prankster, all I know is we're going to get along just fine... ;) So as for school, I'll get to that when I can be bothered. Unless the class is Muse-ic or Geografairy I don't care. I think I might just ditch it completly. :3 Chapter Three TBA Chapter Four TBA Chapter Five TBA Chapter Six TBA Category:Diaries Category:MeredithAgnesPoe